Von Schwiegermüttern und anderen Problemen
by Pegaeselchen
Summary: Tja, also unser allseitsbekanntes großes Feuerglubschauge hat ein Problem. Seine Schwiegermutter kommt mal kurz auf einen Sprung vorbei. Aber als, wenn das nicht genug wäre muss er sich auch noch mit einer despotischen Botin und anderen Problemchen ärgern
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr,  
zuerst einmal möchte ich klar stellen, dass ich mit der Story kein geld verdiene (wäre ja auch zu schön seufz), des weiteren widme ich sie jetzt mal ganz spontan Nastraviata und Katze habsch euch lieb  
Außerdem such ich noch ne Beta (es darf auch ein Beta sein ); deswegen kann es durchaus vorkommen, dass im Text der eine oder andere Fehler ist... Verzeiht mir.. Asche über mein Haupt  
Aber nun genug der Rederei.. ich geb euch einfach mal das erste kappi  
riesenschüssel kekse hinstell

**1. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm oder was passiert, wenn ein Auge in Panik gerät**

Noch war alles ruhig im Lande Mordor. Sauron blickte mit seinem überdimensionalem großen Feuerauge durch die Gegend. Er lachte hämisch in sich hinein, als er den kleinen schleimigen Orks bei ihren täglichen Arbeiten (z. B. gegenseitiges Abschlachten, Foltern von illegalen Gefangenen/ Einwanderern und der mutwilligen Zerstörung von wichtigen Gebrauchsgegenständen) zuschaute. Sauron war zufrieden; alles war so, wie es sein sollte. Doch plötzlich klingelte sein supermoderner, auf einem fliederfarbenen Plüschkissen (mit quietschgelben Troddeln) liegender Palantier (frisch importiert aus Minas Morgul; Modell: T- Morgul). Neugierig hob er ab.

"Hallo Sauron- Schätzchen! Du errätst nie, wer gerade dran ist.", flötete eine rauchige Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Oh… ähh…hallo? Sophie? Bist du' s 'geliebte' Schwiegermama?", fragte der dunkle Herrscher vorsichtig.

"Ja, mein Herzallerliebst. Wie hast du das nur erraten? Ich bin' s. Deine allerliebste Lieblingsschwiegermama Sophie. Freust du dich schon?"

Bei diesen Worten musste Sauron erst mal schlucken (die Frage, wie Augäpfel schlucken stelle ich vorerst zurück)

"Ähhhm… Worauf soll ich mich denn freuen?", fragte das Auge noch vorsichtiger, während er langsam aber sicher eine Panikattacke bekam. (Herzinfarkt wäre zwar besser, aber ich will mich jetzt doch nicht so im Fantastischen verlieren)

"Na darauf, dass ich dich für vier Wochen besuchen komme, Dummerchen.", antwortete Sophie tadelnd zu ihrem schwitzenden Schwiegersohn, der nahe einer Ohnmacht war.

Am liebsten hätte Sauron sofort alles stehen und liegen gelassen und Mordor fluchtartig für die kommenden Zeitalter verlassen, aber aufgrund bedauerlicher Tatsachen (Zitat Sauron: _Isildur, du pieep. Wart nur, wenn ich dich erwisch, dann werde ich dich piep, doppel- piep, zensiert, noch zensierter und unendlich langes pie…p)_ war dies nicht (mehr) möglich. Also fügte sich Sauron in sein tragisches Schicksal und hielt mit Sophie Smalltalk (oder eher gesagt: sie mit ihm). Irgendwann, nach 5 ½ Stunden, beendete Sauron dieses doch sehr einseitige Gespräch mit der Begründung, er hätte noch wichtige Staatsgeschäfte zu erledigen und außerdem stehe nun sein Abendessen auf dem Tisch. Bevor Sophie noch irgendwie Einspruch erheben konnte, hatte Sauron auch schon aufgelegt. Er zog den Stecker aus der Dose, um ja nicht mehr gestört zu werden. Dann atmete er dreimal tief durch und brach in Tränen aus. Sein Lieblingsdiener, auch bekannt unter dem Namen _Saurons Mund_, kam bestürzt angelaufen.

"Was hat Eure Lordschaft, dass Er anfängt zu weinen, wie ein kleines Kind?", fragte der Diener taktlos, aber ehrlich besorgt.

"Ach", jammerte Sauron auch sofort los," meine Schwiegermutter hat vor für vier Wochen zu kommen. Wie soll ich das nur schadlos überstehen?"

"Tja, das weiß ich leider auch nicht. Aber ich muss jetzt ganz schnell los. Ich will noch mal kurz bei Kankra vorbeischauen, bevor ich mich mit Wilhelmina (Anm.: das ist die Nazgulfürstin) treffe. Ich hab doch heute meinen freien Tag.", erklärte der Mund und pfiff dreimal lang, dreimal kurz, dreimal lang auf seinen Fingern. Sofort kam auch schon sein treuer Ackergaul angaloppiert und kurze Zeit später sah Sauron von seinem Lieblingsdiener nur noch eine Staubwolke in der Ferne. Sauron fühlte sich plötzlich einsam und verlassen. Keinen kümmerte seine übergroße Furcht vor seiner Schwiegermutter, nicht einmal den Lieblingsdiener.

Um seiner Trauer und Wut Luft zu machen, schrie er plötzlich laut auf. Gleich darauf fielen in Lothlorien einige Elben erschrocken von ihren Flets, beim Erebor versuchte eine kleine Schar Zwerge verzweifelt einem urplötzlichen Steinschlag auszuweichen, in den Mückenwassermooren rutschte ein einsamer Waldläufer in eine tiefe Stelle und konnte sich nur mit einiger Mühe befreien (die Stiefel musste er leider dort lassen), im Auenland stürzten etliche Esswaren von den Regalen auf etliche Hobbitköpfe, in Bruchtal übersah Lord Elrond einen Stein und stolperte in den Goldfischteich und im eisigen Norden wurde ein altes, hutzliges Männlein von einer Lawine verschüttet.

Sprich, Saurons Schrei verursachte in ganz Mittelerde ein totales Chaos. Allerdings bekam das Auge davon nichts mit, da in Mordor alles wie immer blieb, außer das der Orodruin mal wieder ausbrach und Wilhelmina abfunzelte. Es hätte Saurons Laune bestimmt gebessert.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Das Grauen erscheint und ein verhängnisvolles Telefonat**

Eine Woche später, als Sauron sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte und seinen Blick über das Land schweifen ließ, erblickte er etwas sehr seltsames. Etwas südlicher vom Orodruin sah er, wie sich eine Art Lichtportal öffnete. Das allein und die Tatsache, dass dabei ein paar Orks explodierten, hätte ihn schon misstrauisch machen sollen. Aber nichtsdestotrotz starrte er weiterhin neugierig auf das Portal, bis er jemanden heraustreten sah. Das Portal verschwand und der dunkle Herrscher betrachtete die Person genauer: Sie war klein, aber gut gebaut und eindeutig weiblich. Das bodenlange Kleid war aus geblümten Stoff gefertigt. Um die Hüfte trug die Person eine neongrüne Schürze mit Rüschenborde und um die Schultern hing eine grell- pinke Federboa. Die etwa schulterlangen Haare waren in allen möglichen Farben grellbunt gefärbt. Dass dämonenhafte Gesicht war ebenfalls grell geschminkt.

Die Frau sah in seine Richtung, hob die Federboa wie zum Gruße und rief: "Juhuuu! Da bin ich, Sauronschatzi!"

Sauron verlor all seine rote Farbe.

"Ahhh…! Hilfee! SSS (Save Saurons Soul)!", kreischte das Auge panisch und versuchte sich aus seiner Halterung zu befreien, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Der darauf folgende Schrei war der lauteste, der je in Mittelerde gehört worden war. Man erzählte sich später, dass sogar Morgoth den Schrei ohne Probleme bis in die Leere hören konnte. Es entstand ein noch schlimmeres Chaos als zuvor: einige Nazguls fielen von ihren Reittieren, der einsame Waldläufer wurde fast von einer Schlammfontäne ertränkt, einige Ziegel lösten sich vom Dach des weißen Turmes und fielen auf Denethor und das alte, hutzlige Männlein und Glorfindels Glöckchen zersprangen und trafen Lord Elrond am Kopf, worauf dieser betäubt in den Kamin sank.

Nachdem Sauron mehr oder weniger eingesehen hatte, dass er nicht entkommen konnte, griff er nach dem Palantier. Er wollte den Nazgulfürsten kurz anklingeln und um einen Verstärkungstrupp Orks (Orcsextraclass) aus Minas Morgul bitten. Allerdings verwählte sich das _gute_ Auge und kam, na bei wem wohl raus?

Zur gleichen Zeit vibrierte der Palantieranrufsmelder in Denethors Manteltasche. Erstaunt hielt er in seinem Gespräch mit dem alten Greislein inne, dann unterbrach er diesen: "Tschuldigung, Gandi, alter Haudegen. Ich muss mal ganz dringend aufs Klo. Erzähl mir bitte nachher weiter, wenn ich wieder zurück bin."

Gandi nickte zwar, unterbrach sein Murmeln aber nicht ("Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber als ich schon dachte ich wäre verloren, ich würde nie mehr aus diesem Labyrinth herausfinden, da kam ein weißes Kaninchen angesprungen, das ständig auf eine Taschenuhr starrte. …"). Denethor stand auf und eilte in Richtung seines geheimen Turmzimmers. Gandi bemerkte nicht, dass der Truchsess in die falsche Richtung (also nicht zum Abtritt) eilte.

Im Turmzimmer angekommen stürzte sich Denethor wie ein wildes Tier auf den verrückt blinkenden Palantier (der noch dazu eine grässliche Melodie spielte, die sich ein wenig nach der Popgruppe _Ugluk' s Slaves_ anhörte). Er hob ab und grölte in den Hörer hinein: "Guten Tag werter Herr Anrufer. Denethor, Truchsess und Stadthalter von Gondor, am Apparat. Sie haben als erster Anrufer in meiner Leitung einen echten Nachkommen der legendären Mearas gewonnen. Das Tier hat etwa 1,60m Stockmaß und ist komplett weiß, wie es die Zuchtvorschrift verlangt. Sie können es ab sofort bei den Pferdeställen im sechsten Ring Minas Tiriths abholen. Auf Wunsch liefern wir es auch aus."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung kam Sauron erst mal nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, so sprachlos war er. Er, der dunkle und böse Herrscher, vor dem sogar der Tapferste erzitterte, hatte nicht mehr ein sonder zwei Probleme: zum ersten seine Schwiegermutter, die zur Hälfte ein Hippie war und ihn am liebsten von oben bis unten betütteln würde; und zum zweiten ein schneeweißes Pferd, von dem er nicht mal wusste, wie er es herschaffen, geschweige denn, wo er es unterbringen sollte (den kleinen Schober unterhalb von Barad- Dur hatte er wohl vergessen). Abgesehen davon passte Weiß nun mal gar nicht zu ihm. Er war ja, wie schon gesagt, ein dunkler und böser Herrscher.

Allerdings begann in ihm ein Gedanke zu reifen, wie er Sophie, für eine Weile wenigstens, aus dem Weg räumen konnte. So räusperte er sich erstmal und sprach dann sehr würdevoll, wie es sich für einen Bösewicht gehört: "Das ist ja richtig toll, dass ich ein ganzes Pferd kostenlos bekomme. Ich werde sofort jemanden losschicken, der es abholen kommt. Auf Wiederhören."

Damit legte er erleichtert auf. Gleich darauf hörte er jemanden die Treppe heraufpoltern. Als die Person oben angekommen war und sich erst einmal umschaute, wäre Sauron schon wieder beinahe in Ohnmacht gekippt.

"Hübsch hast du' s hier, Sauronlein. Ein wenig zugig vielleicht, aber der riesige Glutofen da spendet ja herrlich Wärme. Und was für ein Ausblick….", schnaufte Sophie, denn kein anderer als sie war es.

"Ähm… Sauron? Wo bist du denn mein Junge? Man sagte mir, dass du hier oben bist.", fragte sie, wobei sie sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse drehte.

"Hier", krächzte Sauron.

"Wo denn?", fragte die Schwiegermutter. Sie stand nun in Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem _Glutofen_.

"Hier. Direkt vor dir.", grummelte Sauron und versuchte erfolglos sich unsichtbar zu machen.

"Oh! Ähh… du hast dich aber ganz schön verändert, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

"Ja, nich? Find ich auch. Ich kann mich nicht einmal mehr verwandeln."

"Aber, wie ist das geschehen?"

"Ach, das ist eine laaange Geschichte, die ich außerdem nicht sehr gerne erzähle" (dabei denkt das Auge: Vor allem nicht dir, du dumme Schnepfe! So weit käm' s noch, dass mein peinliches Missgeschick auch in anderen Welten rumerzählt wird. )

"Och!", machte Sophie und zog eine Schnute.

"Jaja, so ist das Leben: hart und ungerecht.", philosophierte der dunkle Herrscher.

"Kannst du dich überhaupt fortbewegen? Mein armes, kleines Spätzelchen."

"Auch das geht nicht mehr. Deswegen fände ich es toll von dir, wenn du etwas für mich besorgen könntest."

"Natürlich mein Bua. Was denn?"

"Also, die Sache ist die. Ich hab irgendwo so ein komisches Pferd gewonnen. Du müsstest es für mich abholen. Es steht in Minas Tirith im sechsten Ring in den Stallungen."

"Na, wenn' s weiter nichts ist. Das hab ich in nullkommanix erledigt. Bis dann…!"

Und schon stürmte sie die Treppen wieder hinunter. Kurz darauf sah Sauron sie in Richtung Gondor davonlaufen, aber in der Ebene hielt sie dann noch mal kurz an und wühlte ein wenig in ihrer Schürzentasche herum. Wenig später zog sie eine pastellblau- pastellrosa gestreifte Ponykutsche und zwei kleine Ponies daraus hervor (eines pastellrosa mit pastellblauem Behang und eines pastellblau mit pastellrosanem Behang). Sie stieg in die Kutsche und die Ponies breschten los gen Minas Tirith. Zufrieden schaute Sauron hinter ihr her.

Derweil plapperte Denethor immer noch munter mit dem Palantier und schien nicht zu merken, dass sein Gesprächspartner längst aufgelegt hatte.


End file.
